A Different Kind Of Love
by words-are-my-weakness
Summary: Random chapter derived from one line of a song about the lovely Gill and Mitch and the build up to a new relationship...


_**Random chapter derived from one line of the song 'Breathe Again' about the lovely Gill and Mitch. Enjoy X**_

'_**He's the air I would kill to breathe'**_

Two years, six months and five days ago she saw him when she walked into the Major Incident Team at Oldham Police Station. He was one of the first people she was introduced to by the head of MIT; Ian Fielding. He walked straight up to her and shook her hand; a firm handshake. Her father always told her she could trust a man with a firm handshake. Dave's was measly and weak, and look how he turned out! Gill always laughed at her dad, he did talk a lot of rubbish most of the time, but to humour him she never said a word. But now she was beginning to believe what he told her.

Every time he walked past her on her first day she got butterflies in her stomach. She thought they were good, but she was nervous at the same time. It had been four years since 'Dirty Dave' had buggered off with another woman, but Gill still found it hard to trust men, and in that time she had not been with anyone else. When she met Dave she hated him, he was pompous, self-righteous and annoying, and he never really changed. But he fell for her and he had to woo her and make her fall for him, and she did. But this was different, she had been in the building five minutes and already she was in love with him.

The first time he spoke to her was earth-shattering. Her heart skipped every other beat; she hadn't felt like this since she had a crush on a lad in her class when she was in sixth form. She got lost in his big brown eyes, every word she drank in, but couldn't hear what he actually said. She breathed in deeply the smell of his aftershave; it wasn't overdone, but it was a sweet smell, not too sickly or strong, just right. Her imagination went into overdrive; she could almost picture him and her together. She smiled, unaware of him still speaking to her.

"You alright boss?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Sorry, miles away, what was that?" she replied, the grin not leaving her face. He repeated the information and asked her to sit in the video room with him.

'_Alone, in a dark room, together'_ she thought over and over again '_how will I ever be able to resist?' _

"Yes of course" she replied professionally, composing herself with deep breaths. "Just give me five minutes"

Gill went into the ladies toilets on the ground floor and splashed her face with water. She still felt lost in this fantasy world, she was waiting for someone to wake her up, but that wasn't going to happen. Then she began to wonder if it was a good thing, feeling like this, or if it was the worst thing since Dave Murray, knowing he was way out of her league. But she knew she would have killed for him.

'Stop being so bloody ridiculous and grow up, you are forty four years old, stop acting like a teenager' Gill told her reflection in the mirror. But still she felt overwhelmed by these new feelings. She put her lipstick back on and dragged her fingers through her short hair, in an attempt to control it. A bad hair day was an understatement. Gill took a paper towel and dried her face carefully as not to smudge her make-up. She took three deep breaths in and blew them out like she was blowing out candles. She was somewhat composed.

On entering the video room and seeing him sitting there she panicked all over again. Her feelings were getting on top of her but somehow she remained in control. He turned and smiled a smile that stopped the earth. It was warm and friendly, and so him. She had known him for nearly a day, but it already felt like years. As she sat on the seat beside him, trying to avoid eye contact he passed her a cup of tea.

"Here you go boss; two sugars and milky" he said. Gill smiled unable to believe he remembered from the morning how she took her tea. As Gill's hand went out to take the cup their hands briefly brushed against each other's. Gill wanted to cling on but she knew she couldn't and quickly took the cup, spilling hot tea on herself. She jumped up in shock.

"I'm so sorry" he apologised, grabbing tissues from his pocket and trying to mop up the puddle on her skirt.

"It's my fault, don't' worry" she helped him with drying her. His hand touched against her thigh making her wince in pleasure. She was nervous but wanted his big firm hands all over her.

"Thanks" she said as they both took their seats again.

Earlier in the day she asked her friend Janet about each member of the team, and she had told Gill that he had been through a marriage breakdown and lost touch with his child. She instantly loved him even more; she knew how much it hurt, but to lose a child as well would have been something that words couldn't even explain how painful it was.

So, sat alone in the viewing room, the tension mounted their bodies an inch from each other's. Gill could feel the heat from his body. She looked him up and down. He looked smart but not geeky and old, it was more smart-casual. He had a tie on with a shirt with sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black trousers and shiny black shoes. Dave always wore pinstripes'; he looked like a right twat in Gill's opinion.

"Boss, are you ok, you've been in a really weird mood all day?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sorry"

"The big boss was telling us about…Dave" he stammered, not sure where to go with this or how Gill would react. "Are you baring up alright, I understand how hard it is"

"I'll get there" she replied. '_Oh my God, I am actually talking to him about Dave' _Gill thought to herself in disbelief.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to someone who has been there, done that and got the divorce papers to prove it, I'm here" he offered. Gill couldn't believe it. She couldn't just tell him how she felt, but she couldn't last much longer either in silence. She bowed her head and pretended to cry. She was very convincing and he was genuinely worried. He went to hold her but was unsure. Gill cried harder as he hesitated. He lent forward and cuddled her into his chest. She felt so safe. He was warm and soft and lovely. She lifted her head, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

Gill's eyes closed momentarily as she bit the bullet and leaned in to kiss him. His mouth responded instantly and the pair became lost in the moment.

_X_

After two and a half years, the most the relationship had developed was to a few stolen snogs in her office with the blinds pulled or in the video room. It suited them both perfectly; no strings, no pain and no hurt, and they still got to spend time with each other. It was fun, the sneaking around added to that.

Gill had decided she wanted something more serious and called him into her office.

"I need to talk to you about us" she began. "I'm in love with you, Mitch"


End file.
